Patch Notes 1.3 June 02 2017 Summer Update
New Features *Display Sequencer - a powerful new tool for creating awesome experiences. The Display Sequencer allows you to trigger objects just like coasters and rides do **Attach triggerable objects and add delays to fire them off at specific times **Use groups to organise your objects **Attach other sequencers to the sequencer to next and chain multiple displays **Use scheduling to mark key points in your park's opening hours, or important dates in the year **Set a music track on the sequencer to choreograph amazing displays **The UI improvements the display sequencer has transfers to coasters, track rides and rides too **Notification added when funds are not available to trigger fireworks *Fireworks - a new type of triggerable object! **Fireworks boost your guests' happiness **Fireworks cost money each time they are launched **Fireworks do not cost money until you place them. Previewing from the browser costs nothing **Fireworks that are locked in a scenario do not cost money to trigger **Fireworks are only triggerable **Fireworks have many colour options to get the perfect display *Video Billboards - a new type of triggerable object for custom content **Apply images and video to screens of many sizes **Screens support WebM video and JPG, PNG, TIFF and BMP images ***Some image formats encounter brightness issues. JPG with an sRGB profile embedded display correctly and we currently recommend this format for your images **Video on billboards can be triggered from any source, like other effects ***We are working on having audio coming from video billboards in the near future *Triggers for Rides - displays now work with rides **Each sequence in a ride now counts as a trigger **Use ride sequences to create displays centered around rides, with the same delay mechanism as display sequencers *Display Cameras - a new way to view displays **Display Sequencers have a special mode to create invisible Display Cameras **Use the Free Look camera to set up the best viewpoints **When it's showtime, use the camera option in the display sequencer to cycle throw and view the connected Display Cameras *Display Speakers - extend the range of your Display Sequencer's audio **Attach the new type of speaker to Display Sequencers **Music from sequencers will play back on these speakers **You can attach a speaker to multiple sources too, to keep the audio source consistent *Painted Wooden Coasters - White Woody's are now available! **All wooden coasters now support painted tracks *Custom Biomes - create your dream landscape **A new option is available in the Sandbox and Challenge modes **Select the types of terrain, background ambience and distant terrain to create the perfect environment **Custom Biomes can also be retroactively applied to old parks when you load them - hold the left CTRL button when clicking Resume from the My Parks screen **Custom Biomes can only be retroactively applied to Sandbox Parks and Challenge Parks ***hold down left control when you click open / resume on a specific park in my parks *Paint Mode for Terrain sculpting - 3 ways to paint while sculpting terrain **Auto-paint - paints the terrain you are sculpting based on its height. This is the original method for sculpting terrain **Use Selected - paints the terrain you are sculpting with the current selection in the Painting tab **Sampled - paints the terrain with the terrain texture under the mouse cursor *Multiple Pass Stations **The new Power Up and Viper One coasters have a new option in the Operations tab to set the number of station passes before braking **This new option allows players to create realistic coasters that pass through the station multiple times, in either direction! *User Sound Effects **Triggered Speakers now support user content. Add your own sound effects the same way you do with Music Speakers! *No Clip Camera toggle - allows your camera to move through terrain **There is now an option to turn off camera collision in the Camera tab of the Game Options menu New Rides *Iron Claw - The Iron Claw is a classic pendulum ride that’s been very popular in many parks around the globe. This extreme thrill ride holds up to 32 guests at a time and swings them 65 feet in the air while the cabin continuously spins. The sensations experiences are zero to heavy downward g-forces as the guests are flung in all directions and almost completely upside down. *Sky Watcher - The Sky watcher is a large observation tower that elevates your guests to 138m into the air to give the most impressive vista of your parks and the rotating cabin offers amazing panoramic views. The movement is graceful and is suitable for all ages. The structure is and elegant and beautiful combination of glass and steel and enhanced with a beautiful lighting arrangement this will give your park an iconic landmark for your guests to wonder at. This ride seats up to 60 guests at a time making it the highest capacity of any ride currently in game. *Black Out - The Blackout is an extreme inverting swing-ship, and has been inspired by the classic Looping Starship. This ride harkens back to the golden age of when the space race was flourishing. With a capacity to hold up to 50 guests and standing at 22 meters it’s a great major ride for your parks. New Coasters *Power Up - The Power-up is a compact coaster ideal for squeezing into those tight spaces in your park. The train design is very open to offer maximum thrills and exposure to the elements. A vertical lift that takes the train uphill at 90 degrees and then the car then turns another 90 degrees upside down and is released into a terrifying plummet through a heart line roll down into a vertical drop and back through the station, back up the chain-lift again where it the rolls backwards through the station again a couple of times until it’s caught and lowered backwards into the station. A short but brutal ride guaranteed to scare the wits out of your guests. *Viper One - The Viper One up is a multi launch, twisted impulse, LIM shuttle coaster that consists of two large towering supports that hold up a 66m inline-roll at each end. As the coaster passes through the station the train get hurled up further up the track with each run until it almost reaches the top of each tower and giving the sensation the the train is going to fly off the end of the track. *Gnarler - The Gnarler is a new wooden coaster car to help celebrate the addition of painted wooden supports. The train is adds a more modern wooden coaster train design tom the traditional wooden coasters family. The train chassis are incredibly detailed with stylish and beautifully crafted interior and unique lead car. *De-Gen and Bolt - Something often requested by the Planet Coaster community was to have the sit-down boomerang coaster car (Trident) to appear on the ‘looping coaster track’ (The American Arrow) and visa-versa. We not only did this by creating two new coasters but we also gave them an upgrade with a new lick of paint and some minor cosmetic tweaks and they look beautiful. New Scenarios *Goldmine Tower - Some poor fella bought this mine from a prospector, and took out some big loans to pay for it. Turns out it was a scam. The varmint had salted the mine! Now he’s trying to turn it into a tourist attraction with fireworks and Old West-style streets, but it’s not doing as well as he hoped and he needs your help. *Miss Elly's Diner - Miss Elly's Diner has some great facilities, including a big wooden coaster for a spot of excitement! But its remote location means it doesn’t see many visitors, and its potential isn’t being realised. Can you build on this location and draw in the crowds? *Starship Hanger - They filmed some pretty famous movies out here in the desert. It kind of looks like Mars, don’t it. The place isn’t much in demand any more – it’s all CGI these days – but the company doesn’t want to let it go. They want you to turn it into a theme park instead! Coaster and Tracked Ride Blueprints *'Steam' - Luna Autos Powered Tracked Ride blueprint *'Tornado' - The Monster Coaster blueprint New Scenery *Over 60 new scenery pieces including: **Americana Celebration Scenery **Video Billboards **Fireworks Special Effects **Wild West band pieces *8 Fireworks display blueprints *12 building blueprints from the 'Downtown' scenario, for all your metropolitan needs *2 building blueprints from the 'Oak Island' scenario *18 building blueprints from the 'Chief Beef's Raceway' scenario, for your Rivera parks User Interface *Career screen has been improved. Parks are now sorted by difficulty and highlighted if they are new *Added time controls to the blueprint thumbnail screen. Capture your creations in their best light! *Added text to the Coaster Utilities buttons, to make them easier to understand *Added a new sort type to the browser, allowing players to find recently added items Guests *Added new guest and avatar parts **New face, hair, body and legs for Slim Teen Females **New face and hair for Slim Teen Males *2 new Uncle Sam and Liberty hats for avatars. Guests can purchase these new hats from Hats Fantastic shops too! Ride/Coaster Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue where the chain lift could overlap the track on the Black Falcon coaster *Fixed an issue where the wheels were clipping on the Monster coaster *Fixed an issue where guests would clip through the Pioneer seats *Fixed an issue where guests were clipping through their seats on the Kick-Flip *The speed of the Monster coaster's chainlift is now correctly represented in the UI *Highlighting now changes when on coaster pieces with no money *Track supports can now be disabled for the Chopper's Creek *Fixed an issue where there was no catwalk available for pieces on the Launched Torque coaster *Adjusted the teacups door which clipped through guests *Fixed an issue where the Sprint 500 coaster was not using the correct block sections *Custom colours should no longer reset on the Chopper's Creek and Speed rides *Station supports now properly appear in the blueprint preview image *Fixed an issue where selecting a track piece produced no sound *Adjusted the camera so players cannot push the camera too far out of the playable area *Fixed an issue where the Flying Stingray coaster clipped through the station *Fixed an issue where the cabin positions of the ZoZo ride would reverse *Fixed an issue where incomplete and block section rides would not continue testing after loading *Fixed an issue where the cinematic camera would go through the roof of the Bumpin Derby ride *Updated the Choppers Creek ride to have supports at all heights *Steel Hydra tires now rotate correctly *Fixed an issue where the Steel Hydra chain lift had an incorrect ladder *Fixed an issue where the Sprint 500 wheels were floating *A ride's floor will no longer disappear if the ride is raised with a building piece selected *Boomerang coasters can now correctly have their supports disabled *Supports for Boomerang coasters would not appear in the blueprint preview screen *Go Karts can be properly researched for parks made prior to update 1.2.1 *Go Kart chicanes will now correctly highlight *Go Kart track pieces can now correctly have their supports disabled *Fixed an issue where autocomplete would be enabled for certain parts of the Go Kart track *Already placed Go Kart track pieces can now be banked *Fixed an issue where the cinematic camera on the Go Karts went through the floor *Added custom colours for the Malice Unchained coaster car *Removed unintended custom colours from the Iron Fury Hybrid coaster car *Fixed an issue where the Sprint 500 block sections were floating *Go Kart chicanes can now properly have their supports disabled *Fixed an issue with Go Kart chicanes losing their highlighting *Updated the lap bars on the Hyperspin to be animated *Fixed an issue where changing load rules would stop a ride from functioning correctly *Fixed some sequences on the Pathos III ride which would cause music to restart Scenery Bug Fixes *Moved female guests so they do not float when sitting on benches *Updated the back of ride signs so they do not have flipped textures *Music on a speakers can now be changed if part of a building *Fixed an issue where the collision on the Sci-fi Tower Defense base was incorrect *Previously placed scenery is now affected by the 'Disable Scenery Collision' option if it is on *Using a controller is no longer super responsive while in security and ride cameras *The Clockwork Tower scenery item is no longer free to use *Fixed textures on the some Castle Minaret items *Added custom colour options to the Wall Mounted Security Camera *Fixed an issue where the Square Lamp had dark patches on its sides *Added some cost to the Chicane Right Road Sign *Fixed an issue where the Park Bench 2 and Park Bin 2 did not support custom colours *Added new versions of the Iron Wheel and Iron Wheel Small that now support animation UI Bug Fixes *Moving scenery will no longer automatically open the Buildings tab of the browser *Added more detail to the labels on Challenge parks, when selecting a park to load *Fixed an issue where the testing heatmap would reset on the Bakasura coaster *Updated the tooltips and cost of some shop blueprints to be accurate to their cost *Work rosters can now be created for objects that are locked *Open and close buttons now properly work on Transport Rides *The Duplicate and Advanced move function now has a keybind *Fixed an issue where the Duplicate and Advanced move function was not aligning new pieces from the browser *Rotation now works on Half Loop Down track pieces, where placed after a Half Loop Up track piece *Triggered Speakers now properly save their pitch values in their info panel *Recent building items now include objects added to buildings *Priority Pass price information is now correctly reflected in the Park Management screen *The camera mode will now remain the same when centering on the victim of a crime *The coasters search field now also accepted the coaster type Guest Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue where guests would wander between the park entrance and a ride repeatedly *Fixed an issue where guests would clip through park and ride entrances *Updated vendors teeth to stop them clipping through their faces *Fixed an issue where guests would leap to the ground, when on crowded stairs *Park capacity settings are now properly saved *Changing load rules while guests are boarding will no longer cause them to teleport across the park Audio *Added a new music track - 'The Wonderful Planet of Coaster - Fireworks Mix' *Added placeable ambience for Western level *Coaster tweaks: matched brake attenuations to other coaster elements, reduced distance of Steel coasters, fixed missing start and stop sounds *Crowd updates: re-balanced mascots, indoor crowd, improved conversations and emotes to be more audible, how crowd audio plays over distance *Scenery updates - early reflections updated to give better indoor environment mix Audio Bugs *Fixed an issue where shop music would continue playing while the game was paused *Fixed Go Kart music to stop it always playing at low intensity *Tweaked crowds which were too loud next to nearly empty paths *Gave the mechanic a pep talk so he does not sigh so often *Fixed an issue where particle effects would cut off *Stopped the Witch Flying item playing its audio once the animation finished *Fixed an issue where guests would repetitively scream on rides Category:Patch Notes